harrypotterfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Wątek forum:Pytania i odpowiedzi/@comment-24148436-20131119171224/@comment-88.135.183.78-20150615092931
Drzewo: *Angielski dąb – charakteryzuje się potężną intuicją, a czarodzieje w nią wyposażeni dobrze czują się w świecie fauny i flory magicznej. *Akacja – ciężko znaleźć odpowiedniego czarodzieja, któremu różdżka z akacji nie odmówi posłuszeństwa. Kiedy jednak różdżka trafi do odpowiedniego czarodzieja, dzięki właściwościom pozwoli mu wykorzystywać odpowiednio magiczne zdolności. *Brzoza - różdżki wykonane z brzozy chronią przed duchami. Ich właściciele są pracowici, czyści, wierni w przyjaźni, ale też podobno pozbawieni słuchu muzycznego. *Buk – bukowe różdżki trudno dopasować do odpowiedniego czarodzieja. Niewłaściwie dobrana nie ma wystarczającej mocy magicznej. Dobrana odpowiednio zaś jest subtelna. Często badana przez wytwórców różdżek. *Cedr – właściciele różdżki wykonanej z cedru odznaczają się lojalnością i niezwykłą siłą charakteru. Dobrze dobrana wyposaża właściciela w odpowiednią broń w trakcie pojedynków czarodziejów. Różdżka ta pomaga także w wydobyciu potencjału z czarodzieja. *Czarny orzech – nie należy do łatwych do opanowania. Dramatycznie traci moc, jeśli jej właściciel dopuści się jakiejkolwiek formy samooszukiwania. Jeśli czarownica bądź czarodziej nie chce lub nie jest w stanie być uczciwy wobec siebie i innych, różdżka nie działa prawidłowo. Dopasowana do uczciwego i świadomego właściciela staje się jednak najbardziej lojalną i imponującą różdżką. *Czerwony dąb – doskonała różdżka do pojedynków czarodziejskich. Jej posiadacz to czarodziej bystry, dobry i zdolny, często także jest autorem zaklęć. Różdżki z czerwonego dębu są także bardzo atrakcyjne pod względem wizualnym. *Cyprys – właściciel różdżki wykonanej z cyprysu to czarodziej odważny, śmiały i ofiarny, taki, który nie zawahałby się oddaćżycie w razie potrzeby *Cis – różdżki te należą do rzadszych. Mają szczególnie mroczną i przerażającą reputację, jeśli chodzi o pojedynki i wszystkie rodzaje przekleństw. Nieprawdą jest jednak, że czarodzieje posługujący się tą różdżką przyciągają czarną magię. Ich posiadacze w historii odznaczali się wielkością zarówno czynów złych, jak i bohaterskich. Jeśli różdżka z cisu zostanie pochowana razem z czarodziejem, kiełkuje i pilnuje w ten sposób grobu swojego właściciela. *Czarny bez – posiada dużą moc. Uważano kiedyś, że chroni on przed złymi czarownicami i duchami, jednakże jest także druga strona jego właściwości. Istnieje bowiem teoria, że niektóre różdżki wykonane z czarnego bzu przyciągają złe moce i budzą zmarłych do życia. *Dereń – różdżki wykonane z tego drewna mają ekscentryczną i figlarną naturę. Najlepiej pasują do czarodziejów, którzy są w stanie zapewnić im spory zakres emocji i zabawy. W połączeniu z odpowiednim czarodziejem jest sprytna, pomysłowa i zdolna do wykonywania niemal wszystkich zaklęć. Najczęściej jednak odmawiają wykonywania zaklęć niewerbalnych i są dość hałaśliwe. *Dąb – drzewo cechuje się magicznymi cechami pomagającymi osiągać wyższe płaszczyzny zrozumienia i świadomości, oraz pomaga w ukształtowaniu świadomości w formy odpowiednie do prac magicznych. *Dziki bez – magicznymi cechami dzikiego bzu była ochrona przed czarami, niezbyt często używane jako surowiec do wytwarzania magicznych różdżek. *Głóg – różdżki z głogu są złożone i intrygujące w naturze, podobnie jak pasujący do nich właściciele. Różdżki te są bardzo przydatne do magii leczniczej, ale także do rzucania klątw. Głóg nie jest łatwy do opanowania, ma także pewną wadę: nieumiejętne rzucanie zaklęć odbija je rykoszetem we właściciela. *Grab – grab wybiera właściciela utalentowanego, z pasją tak silną, że można nazwać obsesją, która zazwyczaj jest realizowana. Różdżka ta bardzo szybko dostosowuje się do swojego właściciela i jest tak spersonalizowana, że inni używając jej nie będą w stanie wyczarować wiele, a będą mieć kłopot z nawet najprostszym zaklęciem. Różdżki te odmówią także działania sprzecznego z wewnętrznym kodeksem honorowym ich właściciela. Są szczególnie dopracowane. *Grusza – różdżki te pasują najlepiej do serdecznych, mądrych i hojnych czarodziejów. Jej posiadacze zazwyczaj są popularni i szanowani. Mają wspaniałą moc magiczną i są niezwykle odporne. *Hikora (Orzech biały) – magiczne cechy hikory to wytrwałość, tych którzy wytrwali w swych przekonaniach i wierze, i swymi wyczynami ukazali iż dobrze z nich korzystają. *Jawor – różdżka ta jest najbardziej efektywna, kiedy doświadcza nowości, i najmniej efektywna, kiedy zajmuje się jedynie prozaicznymi czynnościami. Różdżka ta najlepiej pasuje do czarodzieja ciekawego, witalnego i żądnego przygód, chętnego do nauki i nowych wrażeń *Jodła – różdżka wykonana z jodły jest bardzo silna w rękach swojego prawowitego właściciela, ale traci moc niemal całkowicie przekazana innemu czarodziejowi. Najbardziej odpowiednie dla czarodziejów skupionych i o silnej woli. Różdżki te są znakomite do transmutacji. *Jabłoń – różdżki wykonane z jabłoni nie należą do częstych. Ich właściciele są osobami obdarzonymi szczególnym urokiem osobistym i dążą do wysokich celów i ideałów, ponieważ różdżka ta nie jest najodpowiedniejsza do czarnej magii. Posiadacz tej różdżki często ma duże zdolności do porozumiewania się językiem innych istot. *Jarzębina – różdżka szczególnie przydatna do obrony. Zaklęcia obronne, które wyczaruje, są szczególnie silne i trudne do złamania. Różdżka ta najlepiej pasuje do czarodzieja o czystym sercu, który nie para się czarną magią. *Jesion – różdżka ta jest określana mianem upartej. Jej właściciel jest uparty i cechuje go odwaga oraz nigdy nie jest arogancki ani tępy. Istnieje przesąd, że różdżki te nie powinny być przekazywane do innych rąk, ponieważ tracą swą moc. *Kasztan – bardzo ciekawe, wielopłaszczyznowe drewno, którego właściwości różnicuje rdzeń oraz jej właściciel. Najbardziej pasuje do tych czarownic i czarodziejów, którzy radzą sobie z magicznymi zwierzętami i z zielarstwem oraz są naturalnymi lotnikami. *Klon - posiadacz tej różdżki nie jest domatorem, ale najczęściej turystą i badaczem przyrody. Lubią nowe wyzwania, przygody i zmiany otoczenia oraz są ambitni. Dobrze dobrana różdżka będzie podobnie jak jej właściciel ambitna i coraz bardziej lojalna i oddana. Niedopasowana zaś będzie działać słabo, ciężko i nijako. *Leszczyna – istnieje pogląd, że jest to wrażliwa różdżka, która odzwierciedla stan emocjonalny właściciela. Najlepiej nadaje się dla czarodziejów, którzy rozumieją i mogą zarządzać własnymi uczuciami. Posiadacze tej różdżki powinni być bardzo ostrożni w kontaktach z nią, jeśli stracili cierpliwość bądź czują się rozczarowani, ponieważ wchłonie ona tę energię i może wyładować ją później, w nieodpowiedni i niepożądany sposób. Różdżka ta jest jednak bardzo zręczna i oddana właścicielowi do tego stopnia, że po jego śmierci najczęściej nie nadaje się do użycia przez innych. Różdżki te mają także zdolność do rozpoznawania źródeł wody, także tych podziemnych. *Lipa – magiczną cechą drewna lipowego była przyjaźń. Jednakże różdżka wykonana z lipy posiada silne właściwości lecznicze i inspirujące. Jest idealna dla osób spokojnych i szukających natchnienia. *Modrzew – uważane za atrakcyjne i potężne oraz wszczepiające właścicielom odwagę i zaufania różdżki te są bardzo pożądane. Dopasowanie odpowiedniego czarodzieja do tej różdżki nie jest jednak proste, tak samo jak jej obsługa. Źle dopasowana nie pozwoli właścicielowi rozwinąć talentu i wykorzystać potencjału. *Olcha – różdżka z drewnem olchy nadaje się idealnie do magii niewerbalnej, która jest trudną dziedziną magii i dlatego przyjęło się, iż różdżkę tę posiadają czarodzieje obdarzeni dużą mocą magiczną. Różdżka z olchy jest lojalna swemu właścicielowi i pomocna. *Osika – jakość drewna osiki jest ceniona przez wszystkich wytwórców różdżek ze względu na jej podobieństwo do kości słoniowej oraz wybitny potencjał magiczny. Posiadacze tychże różdżek są osobami zdecydowanymi i są znakomici w pojedynkach. W osiemnastowiecznym Klubie Pojedynków klubowicze posiadali tylko różdżki wykonane z osiki. *Orzech włoski – magicznymi cechami orzecha włoskiego była płodność, urodzaj oraz pomoc w odkrywaniu ukrytej mądrości. Często różdżki wykonane z orzecha włoskiego wybierają sobie na właścicieli osoby nieśmiałe, pragnące uwagi innych i poprawy swego wyglądu. *Ostrokrzew – rodzaj rzadkich różdżek, tradycyjnie uważanych za ochronne. Działa najlepiej w rękach tych czarodziejów, którzy mogą potrzebować pomocy w przezwyciężaniu skłonności do gniewu czy zapalczywości. Często wybierają właścicieli, którzy angażują się w poszukiwania czegoś niebezpiecznego lub duchowego. Są to także różdżki mające dużą skłonność do zmiany właściwości zależnie od rdzenia – najtrudniej zespolić je z piórem feniksa, jednak jeśli się to uda, moc różdżki będzie wielka. *Sekwoja – uważa się, iż jest to różdżka przynosząca szczęście, dlatego popyt na nią jest zawsze duży. W rzeczywistości jednak, zdaniem wytwórców różdżek to nie sama różdżka przynosi szczęście, a dopasowuje się do czarodziejów, których cechuje umiejętność wyjścia z tarapatów, dokonywania właściwych wyborów czy też dostrzegania dobrych stron w tych nawet niezbyt dobrych zdarzeniach. Połączenie tej różdżki z dopasowanym do niej czarodziejem daje mu duże możliwości ekscytujących osiągnięć. *Sosna – różdżka wykonana z tego drewna wybiera czarodzieja, który jest niezależnym indywidualistą, który może być postrzegany jako samotnik, ale intrygujący i tajemniczy. Różdżki te są najczęściej wykorzystywane twórczo i są dostosowane do nowych metod i czarów. Właściciel tej różdżki będzie najprawdopodobniej wieść długie życie, ponieważ nie zdarza się, aby posiadacze sosnowych różdżek umierali młodo. Idealnie nadaje się do magii niewerbalnej. *Świerk – różdżka ze świerku wymaga twardej ręki, ponieważ miewa własne pomysły. Najlepiej pasuje do czarodziejów śmiałych i z poczuciem humoru. Odpowiednio dobrana różdżka jest lojalnym pomocnikiem i zdolna jest do ekstrawaganckich czarów. *Tarnina – nietypowe drewno na różdżki. Jej właściciel odznacza się wojowniczym charakterem, co nie znaczy jednak, że praktykuje czarną magię (choć różdżka ta nadaje się do tej dziedziny magii doskonale). Różdżka z tarniny będzie lojalna i pomocna swemu właścicielowi, a ich powiązanie umocnią wspólne przeżycia. Różdżka ta jest popularna zarówno wśród praktykujących czarną magię, jak i wśród tych, którzy z nią walczą zawodowo (Aurorów). *Topola – różdżka o mocy jednolitej, charakteryzująca się siłą i spójnością. Pracuje najlepiej w rękach czarodzieja mającego wyraźną misję moralną. Zapewnia też wybranemu czarodziejowi ochronę i wytrzymałość. *Wawrzyn – powszechnie uważa się, że różdżką tą nie można wykonać niechlubnego aktu, jednak zdarzało się, i to najczęściej w poszukiwaniu chwały, że wykazywały potężną i niekiedy śmiertelną moc. Uważa się także, iż różdżki te są kapryśne, jednak nie jest to do końca sprawiedliwy osąd. Różdżka ta nie toleruje lenistwa u swojego właściciela. *Wiąz – różdżka wykonana z wiązu jest najbardziej odpowiednia dla czarodziejów czystej krwi lub takich, którzy wyznają tę filozofię. Różdżki te popełniają najmniej błędów czy też wypadków oraz jest zdolna do najbardziej wyrafinowanych zaklęć i uroków. *Winorośl – różdżki te nie należą do popularnych. Posiadacze ich to ludzie, którzy poszukują większego celu. Różdżki te są bardziej wrażliwe pod względem dopasowania do odpowiedniego czarodzieja od innych. Zdarza się, że ukazują niezwykłe efekty już przy wejściu odpowiedniego czarodzieja do pomieszczenia, w którym znajduje się różdżka. *Wiśnia – różdżki z tego drzewa tworzy się rzadko i są one nacechowane dziwną mocą. Najbardziej popularne są w japońskiej szkole Mahoutokoro, gdzie studenci posiadający te różdżki mają specjalny prestiż. Posiadacz tejże różdżki, niezależnie od rdzenia, powinien wykazać się wyjątkowym opanowaniem oraz siłą umysłu. *Wierzba – różdżka z tego drewna jest znana z uzdrawiającej mocy i zdolności do magii niewerbalnej. Najlepiej pasuje do czarodzieja o dużym potencjale. Właścicielami różdżek wykonanych z wierzby są zazwyczaj kobiety, które pragną miłości i uwagi. Wierzba wpływa na sny czarodzieja, a także wzmacnia moc zaklęć miłosnych. *Wierzba płacząca - drzewo to ma bardzo silny wpływ na otoczenie - potężne, silne, rosną zazwyczaj nad zbiornikami wodnymi i słyną ze swej melancholijnej aury. Wpasowują się w czarodziei będących indywidualistami, samotnikami. Jest nazywana "szarą eminencją" wśród różdżek - dopasowana do czarodzieja o słabej psychice będzie ciągnąć go na dno i zatapiać w depresji. Bardzo trudno je opanować Rdzeń: *Włos jednorożca - do utworzenia różdżki pozyskuje się włosy tego magicznego stworzenia. Różdżka o tym rdzeniu daje najbardziej spójną magię i najmniej podlega wahaniom i blokadom. Jest najwierniejszą ze wszystkich różdżek i najmniej odpowiednią do czarnej magii. Jest bardzo związana ze swoim prawowitym właścicielem niezależnie od jego potęgi magicznej. Wadą tego rdzenia jest dość niska wytrzymałość, co może być jednak zrekompensowane przez drewno oraz że włos może "umrzeć" i konieczna będzie jego wymiana. *Włókno ze smoczego serca - różdżki o tym rdzeniu mają największą moc i są zdolne do najbardziej ekstrawaganckiej magii. Zawsze silnie związane z pierwszym właścicielem, jednak mogą go zmienić, jeśli ich następca wygra w pojedynku. Zazwyczaj uczą się szybciej niż inne rodzaje. Spośród rdzeni to właśnie smocza różdżka jest najodpowiedniejszą do czarnej magii. Są nieco temperamentne i najbardziej z trzech omawianych rdzeni podatne na wypadki. Do wytworzenia różdżki potrzebne jest serca smoka. *Pióro feniksa - jest to najrzadszy rodzaj. Do stworzenia różdżki pozyskuje się pióro feniksa. Różdżki te wykazują dużo własnej inicjatywy i czasem działają z własnej woli. Są to różdżki najtrudniejsze do oswojenia i personalizacji, a dopasowanie do odpowiedniego czarodzieja nie jest łatwe. Są lojalne wobec swoich właścicieli, ale na tą lojalność czarodziej musi sobie zapracować. *Włos z głowy wili - różdżki posiadające ten rdzeń są smukłe i przyciągają uwagę swym subtelnym pięknem. Jednakże, niech czarodzieje nie dadzą się zwieść! Bowiem posiada ona i drugą stronę, tak jak te piękne istoty, z której uzyskało się włos. Potrafią być kapryśne i gwałtownie reagować na niektóre poczynania właściciela różdżki. *Włos z ogona testrala - rzadko można spotkać ten rdzeń. Ponadto przez to, że uważa się, że zobaczenie testrala przynosi nieszczęście, czarodzieje obawiają się posiadać różdżkę z włosem z ogona tego zwierzęcia. Różdżki jednak z tym rdzeniem są znakomite dla podróżników i czarodziejów żądnych przygód. *Włókno z pachwiny nietoperza - jeden z rzadszych rdzeni, które idealnie współgrają głównie z jaworem. Różdżka, która jest połączeniem powyższych jest przeznaczona dla czarodzieja nieco rozchwianego emocjonalnie, acz idealnie sprawuje się także w Czarnej Magii, która jest domeną wielu ambitnych jak i zarówno charakternych czarodziejów. *Szpon hipogryfa - różdżka o tym rdzeniu jest wierna swojemu właścicielowi. Zdarza się jednak, że płata figle. Podobnie jak zwierzęta, do których należały szpony bywa zdystansowana i nie do końca można przewidzieć co się wydarzy. Czarodziej naprawdę musi chcieć rzucić urok, zaklęcie czy klątwę by to miało swoją prawdziwą siłę, w przeciwnym razie wszystko zakończy się fiaskiem. *Kieł widłowęża - różdżki o tym rdzeniu są idealne do zaklęć i uroków. Zdarza się także, że sprawdzają się z odpowiednim drewnem przy transmutacji. Różdżki jednak, które posiadają kieł widłowężą są niestałe i łatwo je odebrać swojemu dotychczasowemu właścicielowi. Z trudem przywiązują się do nowego, acz nie skreślają nikogo. Bywają nieposłuszne. *Włos południcy- odznacza się dużymi pokładami energii magicznej, znakomita do zaklęć oraz dobrze współpracuje z osobami spokojnymi, blisko związanymi z naturą. *Włos północnicy- jest to dość kapryśny rdzeń, lecz jego moc może przewyższać ten południcy. Idealny do pojedynków i zaklęć niewerbalnych. Wybiera czarodziejów i czarodziejki silnych, pełnych ambicji, z dużymi, ukrytymi pokładami magicznymi, wierzących w swoją potęgę. Ten rdzeń bez wątpienia poprowadzi swojego właściciela na wyżyny i pomoże odkryć nowe doznania związane z magią. *Sierść kelpie- rdzeń odznaczający się dość szerokim spektrum zastosowań, najchętniej jednak współpracuje z medycznymi zaklęciami. Osoba o introwertycznej naturze, owładnięta żywiołem nauki i sztuki poznawczej idealnie będzie pasować do owego rdzenia. Czarodziej musi posiadać duży temperament, aby okiełznać różdżkę. Sierść warga posiada silniejsze umiejętności w czasie nowiów w przeciwieństwie do sierści wilkołaka. Jest bez wątpienia bardziej spokojna, lecz posiada własną wolę, ale kiedy czarodziej idealnie synchronizuje się z nią mentalnie, jest nieocenionym pomocnikiem w przedsięwzięciach. *Sierść warga- tajemniczy i dość rzadki rdzeń polecany do osób, które swoją przyszłość wiążą z eliksirami. Czarodziej musi posiadać duży temperament, aby okiełznać ten rdzeń. *Krew ghula- rzadko spotykany rdzeń nie ze względu na unikatowość składnika, lecz małą popularność. Nadaje się do różnych zaklęć. Jest jednak obdarzona małą magiczną mocą. Dla osób spokojnych, zdystansowanych. Ghule z natury nie są aż tak potężnymi istotami magicznymi, więc potencjał plasuje się na średni, natomiast jest to rdzeń poddańczy, łatwy w obsłudze, pomaga początkującym adeptom magii. *Kieł alpy- rdzeń tego typu dobrze nadaje się do zaklęć z dziedziny czarnej magii, jest wierna i posłuszna opanowanemu i pewnemu siebie czarodziejowi - osoby o słabej psychice nie są w stanie go opanować, buntuje się, kiedy tylko wyczuje w czarodzieju niepewność i zawahanie, w takich chwilach potrafi nawet strzelić zgubnym zaklęciem w swojego właściciela. Bardzo zdradziecki rdzeń, nie waha się wybrać i dostosować do nowego właściciela. *Jad bazyliszka- unikatowy rdzeń, bardzo rzadki, istnieje kilka tylko różdżek z jadem bazyliszka. Wybiera niepewnych siebie czarodziei i powoli zaczyna otumaniać ich umysł i ciało przez co stają się bardzo podatni na manipulacje i często schodzą na złą ścieżkę. Unikatową zdolnością tego rdzenia jest to, że w pewien sposób podnosi odporność czarodzieja na eliksiry a w szczególności na trucizny. *Pióro gryfa- dla osób z wdziękiem, honorem i majestatem, cieszą powszechnym poważaniem. Idealna do zaklęć transmutacyjnych oraz w zielarstwie. Wybiera zazwyczaj osoby, które cechują się dużą tężyzną fizyczną, są wysocy i muskularni. Prócz zastosowań w zielarstwie świetnie sprawdza się w pojedynkach, jeśli tylko drewno jest odpowiednio dobrane. *Kolec jadowy mantikory- bardzo kapryśny rdzeń i trudny do opanowania, sporo czasu musi minąć, zanim odda swoją moc czarodziejowi. Kiedy to się stanie nie ma sobie równych w pojedynkach. *Łuska wywerny- łuska idealnie nadaje się do zaklęć obronnych przed czarną magią, chyba w dużej mierze wzięło się to stąd, że istoty te posiadają niezwykle twarde, pancerne łuski, z wyżłobionymi grzbietami. Uwielbia ludzi szalonych, odważnych, rządnych przygód oraz z predyspozycjami do latania na miotle, ale nie stroni też od osób o bardzo przeciętnym charakterze i stylu życia. *Pancerz kikimory- specyficzny i rzadko używany rdzeń. Jest dobry dla osób inteligentnych o dużym potencjale magicznym. Kocha natomiast osoby żywiołowe, pełne energii, inicjatywy twórczej i chcących poświęcić swoje życie nauce, badaniom. Chętnie wchodzi w kontakt z magią leczniczą, zielarstwem czy eliksirami, czasami też dobra do zaklęć uspokajających dziwie zwierzęta magiczne. *Łza cerbera- trójgłowy pies kiedy uroni łzę po śmierci właściciela ma ogromną magiczną moc ze względu na rzadkość tego okazu. Wybiera osoby odważne, lojalne i ambitne. *Łuska syreny- wybiera tylko mężczyzn, rzadko kobiety. W przypadku wyboru mężczyzny jego powodzenie przy warzeniu eliksirów miłosnych wzrośnie, a w przypadku kobiet, no cóż. Nie będzie posłuszna. Mężczyzna dodatkowo zyskuje swego rodzaju magiczną aurę, która sprawia, że jest bardziej pociągający. Mężczyźni wolniej się starzeją, zachowują swój młodzieńczy wigor, nawet po pięćdziesiątce. *Łuska trytona- działanie dość analogiczne do tego co łuska syreny, z tym że powodzenie przynosi kobiecie. Bardzo źle współgra z kobietami o genetyce wili, gdyż są naturalnymi konkurentkami. Odbiera jej wtedy jej magnetyczny urok, postarza i odbiera energię życiową. *Róg dwurożca- jeśli myślałeś że jednorożec to rzadkie zwierzę to wiedz, że dwurożec tym bardziej. Wybiera osoby o czystym sercu i pogodnym uosobieniu, pragnących posiadać przyjaciół w każdym człowieku. Hojnych, szczodrych, którzy tworzą relacje aż do końca życia. Dobra do zaklęć obronnych przed czarną magią. Róg dwurożca jest też rzadkim komponentem niektórych eliksirów. Mity i legendy twierdzą, że rdzeń traci swoje właściwości magiczne wraz z utratą dziewictwa przez użytkownika. *Pióro pegaza- rdzeń popularny we francuskich szkołach, wybiera na ogół kobiety o czystym sercu, woli życia i determinacji. Uznawany za witalny symbol, a także symbol walki o coś więcej niż tylko własne dobro. Dobra do zaklęć i eliksirów. *Pył śmierci zjadarki- wybiera ludzi chciwych, którzy nie mogą pohamować swojego apetytu za równo tego fizycznego jak i pragnienia posiadania zawsze czegoś więcej. Rdzeń zaborczy, o małych możliwościach magicznych, sprawdza się natomiast w wszelakich urokach i klątwach. *Krew bruxy- rdzeń krwiożerczy, żądny rozlewu krwi więc zatem idealny do wszelakich czarnomagicznych praktyk. Potrafi być buntowniczy i posiada dużo własnej woli. Czarodziej o tym rdzeniu powinien się z nim ostrożnie obchodzić, gdyż własne zaklęcie może odbić mu się rykoszetem. Pierwsza różdżka powstała już w V wieku i była wykorzystywana najchętniej w okresie X wieku, jako nasilający się sprzeciw społeczności magicznej wobec ludzi. W tym okresie najczęściej dochodziło bowiem do egzekucji na osobach magicznej krwi, a ci zaś mścili się na ludziach. *Skóra strzygi- jest to dość rzadki rdzeń, który nie przejawia żadnych preferencji wobec czarodzieja. Jest dobra do zaklęć z dziedziny transmutacji i czarnej magii. Wierzy się, że rdzeń pomaga opanować czarodziejom animagię, sztukę zmiany w zwierzę i metamorfagię, czyli zmianę wyglądu czarodzieja. Jedynym wymaganiem owej różdżki jest to, że ma większą skłonność do kobiet niż mężczyzn, zwłaszcza tych rudych. *Oko utopca-jest dość nijakim rdzeniem, nie ma preferencji wobec czarodzieja, świetny do zaklęć przy użyciu wody może nawet podwoić ich siłę zaś celność o jeden stopień. Słabo nadaje się do zaklęć z użyciem ognia, siła takich zaklęć jest obniżona o stopień a celność o pół stopnia. Jest spokojny, łatwy do opanowania, rzadziej występujący ze względu na przeciętne zasoby magii. *Kieł wampira- jeden z lepszych rdzeni do zaklęć transmutacyjnych, świetny do zielarstwa. Wybiera czarodziei o dużych ambicjach i na ogół czystą krew - osoby o krwi mieszanej mają znikomą szansę na opanowanie go. *Sierść wilkołaka- jest dość zmienny cyklicznie im bliżej pełni tym większa jego moc. Dobry do zaklęć obrony przed czarną magią jak i do jej praktykowania. Wybiera ludzi, którzy nie stają po żadnej ze stron, są neutralni, w nic się praktycznie nie angażują. Ich jedynym celem jest żyć dla siebie i swoich spraw niż dla innych. Kiedy różdżka z sierścią wilkołaka spotka się z różdżką z rdzeniem warga, następuje duże spięcie magiczne a w wyniku tego dość duży wybuch mocy, którą trudno okiełznać. *Grzebień kuroliszka- rdzeń dość specyficzny jeśli chodzi o magię, nie wyróżnia się niczym szczególnym poza skłonnościami do zwykłej magii znajdującej zastosowanie w magii domowej. Grzebień kuroliszka, nie jest najtrafniejszym wyborem dla ludzi, którzy nie chcą wieść spokojnego, dobrego i długiego życia. Natomiast ceni sobie osoby rozważne, pragnące stabilizacji, ciepła rodzinnego ogniska. Podobno wzmaga płodność i zdrowie przyszłych dzieci, więc grzebienie kuroliszka często dostają w prezencie ciężarne kobiety. *Łuska złotego smoka- bardzo rzadki rdzeń różdżek, niezwykle droga i cenna. Pozyskiwana z rasy Opalookiego Antypodzkiego. Cechy różdżek o tych rdzeniach nie są stałe, jedne wykazują świetne dostosowanie do zielarstwa, transmutacji, inne do eliksirów czy uroków. Twierdzi się, że właściwie takie rdzenie prócz tego, że są unikatowe nie wpływają wcale na predyspozycje różdżki. Wybiera osoby o wrodzonym wdzięku, obdarzone przez matkę naturę urodą - najchętniej wybiera wile. *Róg biesa - ma silne właściwości hipnotyczne, w związku z czym idealnie współgra z magią iluzoryczną, potrafi tworzyć silne, trwałe złudzenia oddziaływujące na większość zmysłów. Jest przeznaczony do osób, które chcą zachować prywatność i swoją tajemniczą, czasami dwoistą naturę. Wspomaga indywidualistów, którzy szukają swojej drogi i sposobu na życie. Niektórzy twierdzą, że różdżka potrafi łączyć się telepatycznie z czarodziejem, zaś niektórzy że to tylko majaczenie spowodowane jej silnymi właściwościami iluzorycznymi. Doskonała do czarnej magii i magii iluzorycznej. *Serce golema - jak wiadomo to prastare istoty władające żywiołami: wodą, ziemią, powietrzem, ogniem i błyskawicą. Pierwotnymi elementami, z których stworzony jest świat w zależności od żywiołu z jakiego jest wykonana różdżka, wspomaga inne cechy charakteru i podlega prawom rządzonymi żywiołom. Tak więc różdżka ognia szuka ludzi szalonych, ekscentrycznych i niebezpiecznych darując ich w opiekę żywioł ognia, wzmacniając te zaklęcia i jest słabe wobec wody. Różdżka wody poszukuje ludzi spokojnych, statycznych, niechętnie zmieniających zdanie. Jest dobra dla osób z poukładanym życiem, mądrych i bystrych, wspomaga zaklęcia wodne, jest natomiast słaba wobec piorunów. Różdżka z rdzeniem serca elektrycznego golema jest żywiołowa, rozbrykana, należy do osób, które nie są w stanie usiedzieć na jednym miejscu zbyt długo. Silną wspiera zaklęcia elektryczne, jest słaba wobec ziemnej. Różdżka z kamienistego golema należy do osób silnych z charakteru, odpornych psychicznie na ból, chcący żyć spokojnie i wolno. Jest słaba wobec powietrznej różdżki. Różdżka wiatru wybiera magów inteligentnych, bystrych o żywych, krzepkich umysłach, chęci poznawczej i dużej determinacji. Swoją mocą wspiera zaklęcia z wykorzystaniem powietrza. Jest słaba wobec ognia. *Włos z grzywy/ogona centaura- w zależności od miejsca skąd włos pochodzi ma nieco inne zastosowanie. Włos z grzywy wybiera ludzi rozsądnych, twórczych, mających pełną energię życia i nadaje się do zaklęć leczniczych i eliksirów. Z ogona wybiera ludzi rozbrykanych, niepokornych, nigdy się nie poddających, różdżka wykonana z tego komponentu jest idealna do zielarstwa i w obchodzeniu się ze zwierzętami magicznymi. Ciekawostką jest to, że na ogół wybiera bliźnięta za swoich panów. Długość: od 8 do 15 cali